You Can Become My Obsession
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Drugs. Alcohol. Sex. This is what Chris turned to moments after his wife filed for divorce. Now months later Chris is forced to go into rehab. While there he meets a willing young lady to help him get back on the right path. Will she be on that path with
1. Beginning: Promises

A/N: Here's a new story for you

**A/N: Here's a new story for you! Hope this one does better then the other one. Please review!**

**Summary: Drugs. Alcohol. Sex. This is what Chris turned to moments after his wife filed for divorce. Now months later Chris is forced to go into rehab. While there he meets a willing young lady to help him get back on the right path. Will she be on that path with him?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE, Chris, yada yada yada. I only own Sharia and so on and so forth (if I could own Chris though…)**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"_You have gotta be shitting me Vince." Chris exclaimed._

"_Don't swear around me Chris. And no I'm not. We gave you enough chances and you won't take action yourself." Vince told Chris._

"_This is bullshit! I just came back and now your sending me off again?" Chris yelled._

"_You're a mess Chris! Ever since Jessica…" Vince started to say before Chris pinned Vince against his office wall._

"_Don't EVER say her name around me again." Chris said through his gritted teeth._

"_Fine. Ever since SHE left you, you let yourself go. I can't keep covering up for you. The press is up my ass the production is bugging me about you." Vince admitted._

"_I'm not going." Chris stated letting go of Vince._

"_I'm not giving you anymore choices Chris." Vince said as a warning._

"_I told you I'm not going. End of story." Chris told him._

"_Either you go or your fired." Vince told him._

"_You wouldn't fire me. I'm fucking Chris Jericho! The Sexy Beast! You'll lose ratings without me." Chris said boasting._

"_I will fire you Chris. Don't push me." Vince said getting closer._

"_You wouldn't…" Chris started to say before he saw what Vince was doing._

_Vince had Chris's contract in his hand. He was dangling the contract over a shredder. Chris stared at the contract with wide eyes. Vince stared back at him with no emotion._

"_Don't. Push. Me." Vince said slowly._

_Chris gulped as he continued to stare at his contract. Vince really wouldn't shred his contract would he? He didn't really know. Vince could do a bunch of things that no one could ever expect._

"_How long would I be gone?" Chris asked._

"_A month minimum. Depends in how much progress you make." Vince told him._

_Chris sighed as he put his hands in his pockets. In one pocket were cigarettes and a lighter. In the other was a bag of weed. Vince slowly set the contract down on the table and walked over to hug Chris._

"_You leave tonight." Vince told him._

"_Whatever." Chris said backing away and out the door._

"_And Chris?" Vince asked._

"_What." Chris said blankly._

"_Get rid of that damn weed. Someone could smell that shit miles away. Vince told him before slamming the door in his face._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Christopher Irvine?" A lady called out to the almost empty lobby.

Chris raised his hand up to show the lady that he was there. The lady smiled as Chris slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Right this way." The lady said smiling and leading him to the back.

Chris sighed as he followed the lady through the big wooden door. Around him were recovering patients of alcohol or drugs. He avoided eye contact with anyone in the room. Now and then he would hear people whisper about him being here. He scowled as the lady opened a door for him. Chris walked in and sat in one of the big leather chairs. The lady closed the door and sat in the black computer chair across from him.

"Welcome to Promises Medical Center. I'm Dr. Sharia Wilson." Sharia introduced herself.

"That's great." Chris said emotionless.

"And you are?" She asked.

"I'm sure you know who I am." Chris said looking at Sharia.

"I know your name but not who you are." Sharia stated.

"I'm Chris Jericho. The first undisputed champion of the WWE. I was the ECW Television Champ, WCW Television Champ, four time WCW Cruiserweight Champ, two time WCW Champ, European Champ, three time World Tag Team Champ, seven time Intercontinental Champ and WWE Champ." Chris said counting on his fingers.

"Great to know your stats." Sharia said rolling her eyes.

"I'm also a New York Times best selling author and a musician." Chris said gloating.

"Yes because your time on 'Singing With the Stars' was such a long run." Sharia said sarcastically.

"So you did know who I was." Chris found out.

"Everyone here does. The whole place was buzzing about it when Vince called us." Sharia said entering something into her computer.

Chris sat back and looked at Sharia. She looked too young to be a doctor of any kind. Her hair was red and wavy and her eyes the deepest green. She had freckles on her cheek bones crossing the bridge of her nose. Her nails were long and the color of a dark red and sparkled in the light. Dr. Sharia turned her attention back to Chris and got out a notebook.

"So. What brings you here?" Sharia asked.

"You should know." Chris spat out.

"I do. But do you?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I don't understand why." Chris told her.

"Just tell me what you know." Sharia said clicking her pen.

"Look. My wife told me she wanted a divorce earlier this year. I went crazy and turned to some bad shit. I bought drugs off the street. I was drunk about every single day. I showed up at events and wrestled drunk. The divas are my sex toys. As are cheap whores off the street." Chris said smiling.

"And your proud of that?" Sharia asked confused.

"Not proud. I just don't see anything wrong with it." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"There's a lot wrong with it." Sharia said sighing.

"Like what?" Chris asked.

"Drugs can kill you. You could get alcohol poisoning or die of too much of it in your blood system. You could get STD's from having unsafe sex." Sharia pointed out.

"Oh but I am safe." Chris said winking and taking a swig of the brandy in his flask.

Dr. Sharia leaned over the desk and swiped the flask from Chris while he was in mid drink. She opened her drawer and threw it in there. She locked the drawer with keys and looked back at Chris who was staring at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Chris cursed.

"No drinking here. It's not good for recovering people here." Sharia stated.

"I'm not recovering yet." Chris stated.

"Starting now you are. As we speak your bag is being checked for anything we think is improper for one of our guests to have here." Sharia said smiling.

"Are you shitting me?!" Chris said jumping up.

"Pretty serious." Sharia stated.

"Fuck this shit!" Chris yelled as he headed for the door.

Chris walked over the door and was reaching for the handle. Suddenly Sharia got a hold of him and pushed him up against a wall. Chris looked into her deep green eyes. He could see the anger building up in them.

"Listen up you cocky son of a bitch. Vince hired me to help you got it? I'm a big fan of yours and I wanna make sure you get some help before you kill yourself. Now you can walk out of here and I'll just call Vince and told him you left and you can get fired and live on the streets for all I care. Or you can stay here and get better to keep your damn job and not go under the category of wrestlers that died too young because they were so damn stupid." Sharia spat out at him.

Chris stared at Sharia in disbelief. He didn't think all that would come out of her. She seemed to prim and proper. Seeing her blow up like that made her…sexy. Chris shook his head and moved his mind back to the situation at hand. He didn't want to lose his job. Wrestling was all he had. But he didn't want to be here either. But Dr. Sharia pretty much scared him shitless…

"Okay okay I'll stay here." Chris told her.

"Good choice," Sharia said backing off, "Now get to your room. Your schedule starts tomorrow. Welcome to Promises Chris."

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**This was mostly a filler and introductory chapter. Yeah there's gonna be a lot of swearing in the story just FYI. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Chris had his first session of therapy with none other then Dr. Sharia. They go over the contents that the staff of Promises found in his bag. What does Chris say to defend himself? Keep reading!**


	2. Some Things You Just Can't Get Over

**The Next Day-7:00 A.M**

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" A perky little blonde said shaking Chris awake.

Chris groaned as he looked over at the blonde. She was like a life sized Barbie. And he loved Barbie. But it was too early for even him to think about having sex. He put a pillow over his head and tried to fall back to sleep. But the blonde kept shaking him.

"Come on Mr. Irvine you need to wake up. Wake up call is at seven! Your first session starts in one hour!" The blonde said smiling.

"What fucking session?" Chris asked from under his pillow.

"Your therapy session! Now clean up and go to room A108 for your session. I'll be back to see if your awake! My name is Tasha by the way!" Tasha said smiling as she walked out.

Chris watched her walk out as she closed the door. Yeah, she had a nice ass. He groaned as he got up and stretched. He looked around the room for cameras. When he was pretty sure that there wasn't any he walked over to his suitcase and opened it. He needed a joint and he needed one bad! But then he remembered Dr. Sharia saying his bag was checked yesterday. He screamed in anger and took out some clothes. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His now short blonde hair was sticking out all over the place. He had dark circles under his blood shot eyes. He noticed that he needed to start working out again. Chris sighed as he stepped into the shower to clean up. Chris was in there for ten minutes before the water turned off.

"What the fuck!" Chris swore to himself.

Chris saw a sign on the wall in the shower. He looked closer at what it said.

'_In order to save water, we are limiting our clients shower to last no longer then ten minutes. Any longer and your water will be shut off. Thank you for your cooperation. Sincerely, The Promises Committee'_

"Aww hell no!" Chris screamed as he ran his hands through his shampooed hair.

It was then when he realized that this month, or however long he would be there, was going to be a long visit.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Inside A108-8:15 A.M**

"I knew he would be late…" Sharia mumbled to herself.

Dr. Sharia looked over at her clock to look at the time. Chris was fifteen minutes late. She sighed as she looked at paperwork. Vince had faxed her observations of Chris from when he started his addictions to when he sent him off. Chris got into this stuff pretty heavily. Sharia knew that his recovery would be a hard road.

"My bad." Chris said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Chris looked over to the desk and froze. His eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped. Dr. Sharia looked over at him and just sighed as she rolled her eyes. He had her again? Didn't she almost kill him last time they met? Chris walked over to the leather chair and fell into it.

"You're late Mr. Irvine." Sharia told him as she put his paperwork to the side as she looked up at him.

"It was your damn ten minute shower policy. I had to finish it somehow." Chris said shrugging.

"What could you be possibly doing that would take you so long to shower?" Sharia asked.

"Well my hair needs to have the conditioner left in longer so it can be soft as always. Then there's always my me time if you get my drift…" Chris said winking.

"Oh dear lord…" Sharia exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"So what's my first session D.S?" Chris asked shortening her name.

"We go over the contents our staff found." Sharia said reaching under her desk.

Sharia pulled out a cardboard box filled with things from Chris's suitcase. Chris's eyes sparkled as he saw the things he had become addicted to. He wanted to grab the box and run out of this hell hole. Sharia reached into the box and pulled out an item and set it between her and Chris.

"What is this?" She asked pointing at the object.

"A bong." Chris said.

"Why do you have it?" Sharia asked.

"So I can smoke easier." Chris shrugged.

Sharia sighed as she threw the bong into the big plastic trash bag she had by her desk. Chris looked at the bong as it stuck out of the bag. It looked so precious from here. Sharia put another item on the table and coughed to get Chris's attention.

"What is this?" Sharia said pointing at the multiple bags lined up in front of her.

"What do you think it is?" Chris asked back.

"Chris…" Sharia said sternly.

"Fine. It's weed. Happy?" Chris asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Why do you have so many bags?" Sharia asked.

"I have to have my fix." Chris told her smiling.

Sharia sighed as she threw all five bags in the trash with the bong. Chris gasped as he watched his obsession go into the bag. He would have so much everyday.

"What the hell do you have this for?" Sharia couldn't help but scream.

Chris looked over at the pink fuzzy handcuffs on the desk. Chris smiled and started to laugh. Sharia eyed him as Chris took them off the desk and twirled them around his finger.

"These are from my girl Candice. We use these quite a lot…she really likes them for some reason. She gave them to me when I told her I was leaving. Of course she gave them to me after we used them one last time…" Chris said smiling at the memory.

"You are one sick man Mr. Irvine." Sharia said snatching the handcuffs from Chris.

"But a sexy sick man!" Chris added.

Sharia sighed once more as she dropped the pink handcuffs into the trash can. Chris snarled as he saw some of the pink fuzz float above his head. She had no right to throw that out.

"Well the rest we found was over ten bottles of different alcohol so I'm not even gonna ask why you have all of that." Sharia stated.

"So I'm done?" Chris asked.

"Oh you're far from done Mr. Irvine. It's only what…8:45? You're off to have some breakfast then to your assigned therapy group." Sharia stated.

"A group? You mean like…sitting in a circle sharing your feelings group?" Chris asked.

"Exactly. Now get to it. They won't be as fair as I was with you being late." Sharia said standing up.

"Whoa! I'm going to any damn therapy group!" Chris said standing up.

"It's a requirement here Chris. You can't choose whether to go or not." Sharia said opening the door for him.

"Fine. What time does it start?" Chris asked.

"Ten. Be on time." Sharia said strictly.

"Fine Jesus! You don't have to be on me about it! You can be under me…" Chris added winking.

"Get out Chris." Sharia said pushing him out of the door.

Sharia could hear him snicker as he walked off. Sharia sighed as she sat back down at her desk. She opened the window behind her and looked around. She didn't know why she always looked around like that. Then she took out Chris's bong and a bag of his own weed and she got out her lighter. She took in a deep breath and inhaled. She coughed a little and sighed.

"I love my job." Sharia said to no one as she inhaled once more.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Look's like Dr. Sharia has a little problem of her own. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Chris goes to his group therapy and sees someone he use to know. What could happen? Keep reading!**


	3. We All Have Our Findings

A/N: Thank you guys for the review

**A/N: Thank you guys for the review! Some of you reviewed about how Chris is more mature then how I made him and how he's acting childish and the doctor getting high and stuff. I intended Chris to be that way. I know he's more mature then that. And the doctor getting high was because it's gonna reflect on some future chapters. Any more questions just message me!**

**Outside Group Therapy Room A-9:55 A.M**

"No. No way in hell I'm going in there…" Chris said to himself once more.

Chris had been standing outside this room for about twenty minutes. All he's done was stand in front of the door and stare at it. And for the last twenty minutes, he's told himself that he wouldn't go in there. Then he said he would. Then wouldn't. Then wouldn't. And doing this for twenty minutes was getting annoying to Chris. Why couldn't he just step into the room and do it? Chris sighed as he leaned against the wall by the door. He ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes. Three more minutes before he had to go in.

"Excuse me, are you going in there?" A voice asked him.

"I'm not really sure yet." Chris answered without opening his eyes.

"Should I save you a seat?" The voice asked once more.

"Whatever." Chris answered shrugging his shoulders.

The person opened the door and walked into the room. Chris opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 9:59. He might as well go in there now. He had a reason to. Who the hell was the guy talking to him? He sounded really familiar. Chris took in a deep breath and walked in. When he saw someone, he froze in the doorframe. Right across from him was a man smiling ear to ear at him. Chris opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to speak.

"Told ya I would save you a seat." He said smiling.

Chris's mouth stayed open as he tried to function to get words to come out of his mouth. What was he doing here? He couldn't have come here for the same reason that he was. He was too good of a guy to do half of the shit he did. Finally he swallowed and managed to make a sound.

"Sh…Shawn?" Chris finally said.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"That's right buddy! Sit on down!" Shawn said pointing to empty chairs next to people.

"You…you can't be here! You don't do drugs! Or drink! Or anything!" Chris shouted.

"I know that." Shawn said still smiling.

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Chris asked, clearing freaking out over the whole situation.

"I'm here to give a talk about how I became a born again Christian and battled my demons." Shawn told him.

"So…you're not addicted or anything?" Chris asked calming down a bit.

"Hell no. You on the other hand are WAY beyond addicted my friend." Shawn stated.

Chris chuckled as he took an empty seat next to a young brunette on the other side of the room from Shawn. Thank god Shawn wasn't here for the real reason! He almost had a heart attack for a second.

"Now before I get started…" Shawn started to say before a buzzing sound filled the room.

Everyone took their phones out and looked at them. Once they knew it wasn't theirs they all looked at Chris. His phone was clearly vibrating in his pocket. Chris laughed nervously and looked at it. Before he could look at who was calling Shawn was standing over him and grabbed his phone.

"Chris…" Shawn warned.

"Sorry. My bad." Chris said putting his hands up in defense.

Shawn put Chris's phone in his pocket and walked away. Chris whined as he saw his phone outline Shawn's pocket. That thing was like his baby. He couldn't live without it.

"So. As I was saying, back in the eighty's…" Shawn started to say.

Chris yawned as he started to zone out. He loved Shawn and all, and his life was really interesting and all. But he already read his book and heard all the stories before. So he sat back in his chair and zoned out. He didn't even try to do it, but his thoughts drifted to Dr. Sharia.

Dr. Sharia was different then any other woman he met. Maybe because she was mature and a doctor of some sort. Most of the women he met were easy. But then again, those were the women that were at the same places he was. The only other mature woman he knew was his soon to be ex Jessica.

Jessica. How was she? He hadn't even tried calling her since she told him she wanted a divorce. He still was confused about why she wanted the divorce in the first place. He never intended on finding out either. But now as he sat here thinking over everything, he really did want to know. Why couldn't Jessica just have told him her reasons? She just told him she wanted a divorce and that was that. No explanations, no nothing. She just left him hanging. Maybe that was what led him to the drugs and alcohol and sex. Not knowing. Damn, Chris was getting depressed by just thinking about her. He moved his thoughts back to Dr. Sharia.

Chris thought that she really needed to lighten up. She always seemed uptight and professional. Didn't this woman know how to have a good time? Obviously not because she never had any fun. Maybe he could take her out and show her a good time. That might be against Promises policies for all he knew. Sharia probably knew every rule in the book if there was one. Chris needed to loosen her up. That was gonna be one of his goals here.

"Thank you guys for giving me your time." Shawn said standing up.

Chris shook his head and clapped along with the others. Chris looked up at the clock to see the time. 10:45 already? Damn that went faster then he thought! Everyone stood up and starting walking out. Chris was in the back of the line. Shawn grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"What?" Chris asked.

"How you doing your first day?" Shawn asked.

"This place sucks ass but whatever." Chris answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Give it a chance Chris. You're here to get better not have a party." Shawn reminded him.

"Like I could have a party here…" Chris said scoffing.

"Well you have recovering alcoholics and druggies. Put that shit in front of them and yeah you can." Shawn said laughing.

Chris laughed as he hugged Shawn and walked out of the room. Chris didn't know what he had next. He decided to wander around the place for a while. He found himself by Dr. Sharia's room. She opened the door and a little bit of smoke followed her. She coughed as she closed the door and locked it. Chris looked at her confused as she walked off. What was that? Chris walked by and took in a whiff. At first he thought it was some sort of incense.

Some different kind of incense…

Or not incense at all.

Chris took one last whiff before he smiled. He knew what that smell was. God he had missed it for the longest time. Chris spun around in it and took the smell in. Suddenly he stopped mid spin as he tried catching his balance. Why would that be burning in her room. She wouldn't be getting rid of it?

Unless…

Chris smiled as he laughed to himself. He finally got it.

"Busted." Chris said to himself as he laughed, walking away.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Uh oh! Now Chris knows about Sharia! This is gonna be different. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Before heading off to bed, Chris decides to talk to Sharia about what he found out earlier in the day. How does she react? Keep reading!**


	4. The Tables Have Turned

Chris's Room-5:30 A

**Chris's Room-5:30 A.M**

"God damn it Chris sleep!" Chris said punching his pillow.

Chris rolled over to his left side for the millionth time and sighed. He hadn't gotten any sleep tonight. What he found out had been keeping him up all night. How could Dr. Sharia of all people do drugs? She was so uptight and rule bound! He didn't see her as the kind of person to do that stuff. The mystery was stuck in his head and he couldn't figure it out. So for at least five hours he had been tossing and turning with no rest. He even showered ten times just he could get the smell off him! Even if he did prevail to do that, he couldn't get Dr. Sharia off his mind. He looked over at his clock. 5:45. Maybe there was the off chance that Ms. Sharia was in her office…

And Chris liked taking chances.

He didn't think of putting on pants. He just jumped out of bed in his boxers and flung his door open. He was going to get to the bottom of this whether Dr. Sharia liked it or not. Chris slammed his door and walked down the halls. It was hard to see when all the lights were out. He saw the same perky blonde that woke him up the first day walk down the hall with a thing of towels. He caught her looking at him and winked.

"Good morning Tasha." Chris said smiling.

"G…good mor…morning." Tasha stuttered before walking away fast.

Chris looked over his shoulder at Tasha who was looking back. Chris winked once more before looking straight again. He was pretty sure that he just made her day. Chris turned down a hallway and continued walking. He wasn't sure if he was going down the right hallway. He looked on each door closely for her name. He turned down several hallways as he stumbled through the dark.

It was around 6:30 when Chris started slowing down. He felt like he was going in circles and getting nowhere. He leaned against a door and hit his head on something. He rubbed the back of his head in pain and looked up at what he hit.

'_Dr. Denise Sharia-A108'_

Chris slowly smiled as he looked at the name. All that stumbling in the dark finally got him here. He put his hand on the door handle and was about to turn it before he stopped. Maybe he didn't want to confront her. He could not budge into her personal life and respect her privacy.

Bull shit. Who was he kidding? He wanted to bust her. That's what she did to hundreds of druggies a year. It was time to have the tables turned on her. He pulled down on the handle and flung the door open.

"Excuse me Denise…" Chris started to say before his mouth fell open.

Dr. Sharia looked up at Chris and gasped. She tried hiding the drugs by brushing them off the desk but it didn't help her much. He threw the pipe in the trash and looked up at Chris.

"Yes Chris?" Dr. Sharia tried saying as casual as she could.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"This isn't necessary." Denise argued.

"Damn right it is." Chris argued back.

"At least take the coat off." Denise said trying to grab her white coat.

"No. All you doctors wear it so I get to wear it. Plus, it looks good on my toned body." Chris said smiling as he tugged on the white coat.

"We could at least sit in the usual seats." She tried arguing.

"Nope. You're the patient so you're in the leather chair. I'm the 'doctor' so I get the awesome spinney chair behind the desk." Chris said grinning.

"This is unbelievable…" Denise mumbled.

"So how long Denise?" Chris asked.

"That's Dr. Sharia to you Chris." Denise hissed.

"Hey. Remember? You're the patient not the doctor now. You can call me…Dr. Sexy Beast." Chris said laughing at his fake name.

"Hell no!" Denise said a little too loud.

"Hey! Either that or Dr. Sexy Lover." Chris debated.

"You're completely insane." Denise pointed out.

"And I accept that with great pride. Now how long Denise?" Chris asked again.

"I don't know…ten years?" Denise said.

"You're in a fucking rehab! How come you couldn't have stopped?" Chris asked.

"I didn't wanna help myself. I was going to but I saw people that were worse then me. Like you." Denise spat out.

Chris laughed as he leaned back in Denise's chair. Denise snarled as she looked at Chris in the chair. This was completely stupid. If she only locked the door she would have been fine. But she went against her better judgment and thought that since it was early in the morning no one would come in.

"How did you start?" Chris asked.

"One of my first patients had it. I never tried it before so I did. And I fell for it." Denise said shrugging.

"So…you're being hypocritical in a way." Chris realized.

"How?" Denise asked.

"You tell all these druggies that drugs aren't good for them and that they should quit. But all the while you're doing it in this little office thinking no one would find out." Chris said leaning over the desk smiling.

"Chr…I mean Dr. Sexy Beast…it's different." Denise tried to argue.

"Oh? How so?" Chris asked leaning back.

"It…it just is okay?" Denise said, noticing she had nothing to argue with.

"That's what I thought. So, I have a deal for you. We're both gonna do this rehab stuff together. We'll help each other out." Chris pointed out.

"And if I don't?" Denise asked getting cocky.

"I seem to have a few connections here. It won't take long before word gets to the owner that his own employee has a little addiction of her own." Chris said smirking.

"You wouldn't…" Denise said glaring.

"Oh hell yes I would." Chris warned.

Denise leaned back in the leather chair and huffed. Chris was a difficult guy to compromise with. She knew she had to quit…but to have HIM find out? It was totally and utterly embarrassing for her. She sighed as she looked back up at Chris.

"Fine. Deal. Now will you please stop being Dr. Sexy Beast?" Denise asked.

"Fine. Here's your coat." Chris said standing up and throwing the coat at Denise.

Denise couldn't help but stare at Chris. His blue eyes stood out against his tanned body. His arm muscles were huge. He was perfectly toned and looked like he just came back from the beach.

"You can look and touch if you want." Chris told her with a wink.

"Oh get out. And visitor day is next week." Denise added.

"What's that?" Chris asked.

"People can come by and visit you…duh." Denise said.

"Okay got it! See ya Denise." Chris said.

"That's Dr. Sharia now." Denise pointed out.

"Whatever babe." Chris said before winking at her and walking out.

As he closed the door Denise balled up her coat and threw it at the door. It fell to the floor gracefully. She hated Chris Irvine with a passion. He was a cocky self-centered bastard. He thinks that the world revolves around him. He thinks that he's the shit.

But she couldn't help but fall for him anyway.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**It's been over a month since I updated! Eek! So sorry! Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's visitor day and Dr. Sharia is happy to have a day off. But her day goes downhill when she sees who visits Chris. Who is it? Keep reading!**


	5. If You Could Only See

**A/N:…Okay I deserve to be hurt right now. It's been forever since I updated…I'M SORRYYY!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**One Week Later-Visitors Day: 4:30 P.M**

"Thank you once again for all the help you have given to my son." A thankful mom said for the millionth time shaking Dr. Sharia's hand.

"It's my pleasure." Denise said with a smile.

The mother walked off and Denise let her smile fade. God her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. She thought she could enjoy a peaceful lunch out in the open terrace. What was she thinking? She could go to her office for some peace and quiet…

No. She didn't go there unless she had to. Denise shook her head as she took another bite of her salad. It had been a week since Chris and her had a little therapy session. The week felt like a year to her. But needless to say, she was doing well. She couldn't say the same for Chris though. She hadn't seen him much since the confrontation. He never scheduled sessions with her anymore. When she saw him in the hall they would just have brief conversations and be on their way. Denise wondered what could possibly be going on with him. Why was he avoiding her? Denise sighed as she tried to get rid of the thought.

"You seem to be popular Denise." Christina, the activities manager, pointed out as she sat across from Denise.

"Too bad I can't eat because of it." Denise added with a laugh.

"So how has that wrestler been?" Christina asked.

"I wouldn't know. Haven't seen him in a week." Denise told her without looking up from her salad.

"Oh. So Dr. Aiken wasn't lying then…" Christina said before trailing off.

"Wait. Chris is seeing Dr. Aiken?" Denise asked, instantly filled with anger.

"I guess so. I don't think it's doing much for him though. Every time he comes out worse then before. But you know Aiken more then anyone here." Christina pointed out.

"Please, for the love of God, don't remind me." Denise warned.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was still a touchy subject." Christina said holding her hands up in defense.

Denise rolled her eyes as she got up to throw her trash away. She checked her cell in her pocket for the time. 4:45. Visitors day was almost over. She really enjoyed having her day off though. But what Christina told her had her head spinning in circles. Chris was going to Aiken? What would he do that for? Denise decided to go find him and ask herself. She roamed the halls, saying hi to people as she passed by. She ended up outside once more, this time in the front. The first thing she saw was that blonde head of his. She smiled as she was about to walk up to him. Suddenly she looked at who he was with.

And she wasn't too happy either.

"I missed you Candice babe! And you too Kel Bell." His voice rang out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chris's POV**

This day was so great. I had my two best girls at my side. I must say, it was a surprise to see them show up. But the moment I did, it was like I never quit. I looked to my left to see Denise standing there, staring at me.

Shit. Dr. Sharia.

I wonder if she knew already that I bailed on my sessions with her. Don't get me wrong, I missed the hell out of that woman. She pushed me to extremes no one ever could. But I just had to leave her. I just can't say why right now.

"Baby, you look so out of it." Kelly said with concern, bringing her hand to my cheek.

"Unsettled is more like it. What's going on in that mind of yours Chrissy Boo?" Candice asked, placing her hand on my other cheek.

"Now ladies. There is no need to worry about me. I'm fine." I lied pushing their hands down and taking them into mine.

"Vince tells us that your making good progress." Kelly told me cheerfully.

"I am indeed. I'll be back in no time, don't you worry my sweet." I told Kelly winking at her.

"What about me Chris?" Candice asked pouting.

"Of course you too! I've missed my two best girls since I left." I said reassuring the both of them.

The girls giggled and leaned in to lay their heads on my shoulders. I felt like I was on such a high right now. These girls made me feel invincible when I was with them. I soon noticed that Candice had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Kelly and I looked over at her and laughed.

"Poor girl. Must have had a long night you two." I joked.

"Chris, let's get serious. Are you really getting help?" Kelly asked me.

Wait. Since when was Kelly ever serious? She never was! She was always fun and outgoing! Never serious. Not in the time I knew her. And since when could she ask these kinds of questions? I gulped as I looked back into her eyes.

"I'm doing the best I can." I told her.

"Why did you switch…" Kelly was about to ask before a shadow covered us.

I looked up to see Dr. Sharia hovering over me. And trust me, she didn't look to happy. I managed to smile as I got up, causing Candice to fall over on the bench. She didn't even wake up!

"Dr. Sharia! I want you to meet my friends! Sleeping Beauty right here is Candice and Barbie right here is Kelly." I said pointing them out.

"It's nice to meet you." Kelly said holding out her hand.

"Chris we need to talk." Denise said ignoring Kelly.

"I'll be back." I told Kelly with a wink.

Kelly smiled at me as we walked off. Soon Denise grasped my arm and pulled me into the building. God what was so urgent that she needed to talk to me? She pulled me into one of the back hallways and let go of me.

"What's this I hear of you bailing on me?" Denise asked.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"I don't know what your talking about." Chris lied.

"Yes you do. You've been having your sessions with Aiken instead of me. What could I have possibly done to offend you in any way?" Denise asked, almost pleading.

"Nothing. Just wanted a change of scenery that's all." Chris told her.

"Is that also why you brought those sluts here today?" Denise asked, narrowing her eyes.

"They are not sluts!" Chris told Denise defensively.

"Oh yes they are. Did you see what they were wearing? If you don't think that black minis and tube tops are slutty your out of your mind." Denise said looking over at the two divas.

"It's what they wear on TV. I'm use to it." Chris said with a shrug.

"Oh my god you are helpless…" Denise said walking off.

"What? I'm helpless because I'm defending my friends?" Chris yelled at her.

"They aren't your friends. Their your…sex toys! When they realize that you've recovered that your not addicted anymore they'll drop you as quick as you can say 'sex addict.'" Denise spat out.

"What is your issue with them? Are you jealous or something? Are you jealous that I like them a hell of a lot more then I like you?" Chris asked.

"Why would I be jealous of those freaks? Never in my life!" Denise yelled.

"Really? Because it seems like you are!" Chris pointed out.

"Look. I'm not gonna change for you to like me! You will never find me in a short skirt, revealing top, strappy heels with a sex addiction okay?!" Denise shouted.

"Really? I already found you with another one." Chris said harshly.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx **

**Chris's POV**

It wasn't till after I said the words did I know how much they hurt her.

The hurt in her eyes and the deep breaths she was taking made me see how she took my words. If I could have, I would have taken them away instantly. But I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Denise…" I pleaded.

"No. Don't talk to me." Dr. Sharia said turning around to walk away from me.

"Just please listen!" I begged.

"Not anymore." She said, almost like a whisper.

And just like as she turned the corner, she was gone. My first instinct was to run after to her. I wanted to take all the words back and tell her how I really felt. But my feet just stayed planted to the ground. I don't know why I couldn't move. Maybe because deep down I knew she wanted to away from me. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my perfect blonde hair. Getting Dr. Sharia back on her good side was going to be hard.

"Oh Chrissy!" Someone called from behind me.

Usually, her candy coated voice enticed me the moment I heard it. But it did nothing for me now. Maybe because I was too bummed and confused at the moment. I would just have to fake it and pretend I was happy to see her. Hey, I've faked it before.

"Hey baby." I said, turning around and plastering on a smile.

I'll be doing a lot of faking for a while now.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Looks like Denise is done with Chris! But is Chris done with her? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Chris visits Denise (in the middle of the night of course) to make amends. Will she give in? Keep reading!**


	6. Full Of Surprises

**Chris's Room: 2:30 A.M**

**Chris's POV**

"Sleep, damn it sleep!" I told myself as I hit myself with a pillow.

It was useless. There was no way I was going to get any sleep like this. After Denise walked away from me yesterday I hadn't felt the same. Candice and Kelly couldn't cheer me up in any way. Soon after they left I retreated to my room and laid in my bed. And now here I am, seven hours later. I didn't even eat dinner or shower. I even skipped my beauty regimen! I sighed as I turned over to the clock. Maybe if I turned on the radio I could fall asleep. I reached over and turned it on.

_Want to but I can't help it_

_I love the way you feel_

_Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_I need it when I want it_

_I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

_But I like it and it's all because of you_

I unplugged the clock and threw it against the wall. I looked at the shattered pieces lying on the floor. The whole time that song was playing Denise was running through my mind. The song applied perfectly to my lifestyle. I had all these addictions but then…I see her. And she made a huge impact on me.  
I finally couldn't take anymore. I flung my sheets off and walked out the door. A nurse passed by me and gasped as she looked at me. I gave her a slight wink and walked right by her. I roamed the halls looking for her room number. I saw a figure open its door and walk into that room.

It was Denise.

I ran down the hall toward the room. Before she could close the door I pushed it back open. Denise looked back and saw me. Her eyes grew big and her jaw dropped.

"Chris…" she started to say before I cut her off.

"I know it's really late and really early but I needed to talk to you." I told her.

"You're naked Chris!" Denise shouted at me.

I looked at her confused, and then looked down. Damn. I was. No wonder the nurse looked at me funny. I smiled as I looked back up at Denise. She looked totally mortified as she covered her eyes with her hand.

"What's the problem with being naked?" I asked.

"There isn't. But it's you. So cover up damn it!" Denise ordered.

"I like being naked. I feel _free._" I said emphasizing the last part.

"Oh for god sakes Chris cover up." Denise told me still with her eyes covered.

"Don't you like what you see Denise?" I asked smirking.

"Did you seriously just ask me that?" Denise asked.

"Yes, I did. Because I think you do. You wanna have a look at the Mini Beast but you're too embarrassed to look." I said proudly.

"You named it the Mini Beast." Denise questioned.

"Of course." I said smiling from ear to ear.

"Just…cover up." Denise said throwing her coat at me.

I put it on for her and she took her hand off her eyes. She took in a deep breath and sat down in her chair. It felt really weird being in her office then. Not just because I was naked under the coat she gave me, but because I hadn't been in here for a week.

"So what are you here for Chris?" Denise asked being serious.

"I'm here to apologize." I told her.

"You? Apologize? I thought I would never see the day." Denise said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to be serious now okay? So please listen." I pleaded with her.

Denise's head shot up as she looked at me. I guess the thought of me being serious was a surprise to her. Well it was a surprise to me too actually. I wasn't really all that serious.

"Okay." Denise said surprised.

I sat down in her chair with my legs wide apart. Denise cocked her eyebrow at me and motioned at my legs. It took me a while to realize that I was…well…exposed. I crossed my legs and pulled the coat down a little bit.

"I know what happened last night didn't make you too happy since I said some things. I didn't mean them at the time. Okay…maybe I did. But I don't now! So I'm sorry." I finally told her.

Denise sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She looked out the window and stayed like that for a while. I started to get worried. It had been at least ten minutes and she still hadn't said anything. Finally she slowly looked over to me.

"Why are you seeing Aiken." She asked plainly.

"He wanted me to try a session. He's much more laid back." I told her.

"Don't see him anymore." She demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked.

"I said, don't see him anymore." Denise told me leaning in closer.

"You don't control me." I said leaning in with her.

"So?" She asked.

"There's only one way I won't see him." I told her.

"What could you possibly want Irvine?" Denise asked.

"This." I said before doing the unthinkable.

I leaned in close enough and I kissed her. I could tell Denise was shocked because she wasn't giving much back. I pulled away and ran out the door, shedding her coat in the process. I ran down the halls naked and smiling. I soon reached my room and dove onto my bed. I looked back up and the ceiling and smiled. I loved keeping Denise on her toes.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry if the chapter was lame, or the ending. Please review!**

**Next chapter: Dr. Sharia talks to Aiken about him dropping Chris as a patient and their past comes up. What could it possibly be? Keep reading!**


	7. Some Things Should Never Be Brought Up

**A/N: Me + updating = not good. So I somehow found some free time to update so please bear with me!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Come on Denise…you can do this." Denise told herself as she stood in front of Aiken's door.

Denise had been standing there for at least twenty minutes. It was her lunch break, and she only had thirty minutes for it. Denise raised her fist to knock on the door but slowly let it drop. Why couldn't she possibly just knock on his damn door? Denise sighed as she put her hand on her hip and started to tap her foot. She bit her lip as she looked around. The hallway she was in was completely empty. She heard laughter come from the other side of Aiken's door. Denise closed her eyes and let out a long breath. All she needed to do was just raise her fist…

"I'm wondering how long your just going to stand outside my door Dr. Sharia." Dr. Aiken said smiling.

Denise opened her eyes to see Aiken standing in his doorway. Over his shoulder Chris was sitting in a chair across from Aiken's desk reading a magazine. Aiken noticed that Denise was staring and laughed.

"Yes, that is your former patient." Dr. Aiken gloated.

"We need to talk about that." Denise said sharply.

"Okay. Just come in my office and we can talk to Chris about it too." Dr. Aiken offered opening the door a bit more.

"I mean in private." Denise said glaring.

"The last time we were in private Dr. Sharia…" Dr. Aiken started to say before Denise put her hand over his mouth.

"Not a word you hear me? Let's go." Denise said slowing pulling her hand away.

Dr. Aiken smiled at Denise which made her cringe. He poked his head into his room and explained that he was going to an impromptu meeting and would be back shortly. Then he closed the door and walked down the hallway behind Denise. They went to the end of the hallway before Denise stopped. She turned on her heel and glared at Dr. Aiken.

"How could you steal my patient like that? It's just wrong." Denise asked.

"Easy. He was YOUR patient. Plus he's a celebrity. I could get some good press out of him." Dr. Aiken told her looking back at his room.

"So you're doing this just for press! You don't even care if he gets better do you?" Denise yelled.

"Of course I care if he gets better. But when he says who treated him I'll get good press and more patients and soon more money." Dr. Aiken explained smiling.

"What if he crashes and burns again once he gets out of here? You're going to be part of the blame for treating him." Denise pointed out.

"But he won't crash and burn." Dr. Aiken said with confidence.

"And how do you know that? You can see the future now or something?" Denise asked sarcastically.

"No. Because he's under my care. And as shown by my records none of my patients have had a relapse. Last I can recall, at least ten of yours have." Dr. Aiken said, staring right into Denise's eyes.

"It was not my fault they relapsed." Denise said trying to defend herself.

"You know it was. You let what happened to us get to you and you didn't do your job. Soon we have complaints from the families about you and how you didn't work hard enough on the patient. Remember how you almost got fired?" Dr. Aiken reminded her.

"It was your fault for using me the way you did! You had a wife and still you lied to me saying you loved me!" Denise yelled at him.

"Calm down Denise, people can hear you." Dr. Aiken said grinning.

"I gave you all I had and you just go and break my heart like that?! Did you think that I wasn't going to feel anything when your wife showed up that day?" Denise asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I knew you would feel something. I just didn't care enough to think about it." Dr. Aiken told her shrugging his shoulders.

"You little…" Denise started to say before being shushed by Dr. Aiken.

"No foul language now Denise. It wouldn't be nice to swear at a co-worker. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have my lunch break." Dr. Aiken said winking at Denise.

Dr. Aiken walked past Denise and squeezed her arm. She shook his hand away which caused him to laugh. Denise closed her eyes as she tried to stop any tears from falling. She took in a slow, deep breath through her nose as she tried to calm down.

"You and Aiken had an affair?" Chris asked her.

Denise opened her eyes to see Chris ten feet away from her. Denise ran her fingers through her red hair and laughed. Chris looked at her confused. What was she laughing for? Denise looked into Chris's blue eyes and shook her head.

"I should have known he was married. He wore his ring the whole fucking time…" Denise said recalling her past.

"So is that why you didn't want me to see him?" Chris asked pointing back at Aiken's door.

"That's part of it. But he's in the business for the money. He's a greedy bastard and I don't want you seeing him got it?" Denise demanded.

"Uhm…yes mam." Chris said nervous.

"Good. And Chris?" Denise asked.

"Yes your majesty." Chris joked.

"I…uhm…I really enjoyed your kiss." Denise said quickly before walking off.

Chris stood there as he walked Denise walk off quickly. He laughed quietly to himself before she turned the corner. As soon as she did Chris laughed out loud to himself.

"I still got it!" Chris proclaimed as he walked off.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well that's quite a history Denise and Aiken have! Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's next week and Chris is at another session with Aiken. At this session he tells Aiken he's no longer seeing him. How does Aiken react? Keep reading!**


	8. Just Out Of Curiosity

**The next week: 10:30 A.M**

"Nice to see you again Chris." Dr. Aiken told me as he closed his door.

I smiled at him as he crossed the room to his desk. Our appointment was supposed to be at ten. He was thirty minutes late, as he usually was. He always left his door unlocked, which of course wasn't the smartest thing around here. Dr. Aiken sat in his chair across from me and leaned back as he propped his feet up on his desk.

"Sorry I was late. The head honcho kept talking to me about promotions and all that. I hope I didn't keep you long." He said, making up another excuse.

"Just thirty minutes, which is a long ass time." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." He told me once more.

"No need to be. This is gonna be our last session anyway…" I said shrugging my shoulders.

As I said this Dr. Aiken sat up straight and his feet fell to the floor. I smiled as I put a packet of papers on his desk. He opened the beige folder and pulled the papers out slowly.

"Their transfer papers, by the way. I'm 'transferring' back to Dr. Sharia. I hope you don't mind." I said with a smile.

Dr. Aiken's eyes narrowed as his eyes scanned the pages. Every once in a while he would flip one over on his desk and look at the next. Finally he set the stack down and cleared his throat.

"May I ask why you're transferring?" He asked quietly as anger sneaked into his voice.

"I just like her better. She's not in it for the publicity either." I snapped.

"I never said I was in it for the money Chris. I really do want to help you." Dr. Aiken said sincerely.

I have to say, this guy is a pretty good actor. Either that or he was telling the truth. I stared at him as I tried to read his face. He kept a straight face as I could see compassion in his eyes. I shook my head as I pushed my chair back to stand up.

"I'm sure you do Dr. Aiken, but this is my personal decision. If you don't mind, I'm going to me late for my session with Dr. Sharia. I appreciate you taking your time with me." I said as I walked toward the door.

"What if I told you some valuable information regarding your beloved Denise?" Dr. Aiken said from behind me.

My hand froze on the doorknob. What was he talking about? The right thing would have been to open the door, flick him off and walk to Dr. Sharia's room. But curiosity always got the best of me. I turned slowly as I eyed Dr. Aiken.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Denise had a pretty dark past. A lot of that has carried over. I wonder how she's so sneaky these days…" Dr. Aiken fake wondered.

My mind was racing a mile a second. What was he talking about? I already knew about Denise's drug problem so that wasn't anything new. What else could she have possibly been hiding? I found myself walking back to my chair and sitting down in it. Dr. Aiken smiled as he leaned over his desk.

"How did I know curiosity would get the best of you?" He asked me.

"Always has." I replied.

"Figured. But first, are you thirsty?" Dr. Aiken asked pulling out an all too familiar bottle.

My eyes grew as I looked at the bottle in front of me. There, seated in the middle of his desk, was a precious bottle of Captain Morgan. Dr. Aiken smiled as he took out two shot glasses from his drawer. He poured the bronze liquor slowly into the two shot glasses. My mouth watered as I watched this "heaven" pour into the glasses. Dr. Aiken pushed as glass toward me. A little of it tipped over the glass and trickled down it onto the oak wood. I stared at the rum in front of me. All of me was screaming not to take a shot because knowing me, I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Go ahead. Take a little bump." Dr. Aiken encouraged.

My hand shakily reached for the clear shot glass. Denise's voice was screaming loudly in my mind, telling me to put it down. But the smell was so inviting. Without anymore hesitation I downed the shot in one gulp and slammed the shot glass down on the table. The warmth of the rum coated my throat and I felt suddenly at ease. Dr. Aiken smiled as he pushed his toward me.

"So when are you going to tell me all this stuff about Denise?" I asked as I took another shot.

"You have to tell me a few things first…" Dr. Aiken said trailing off.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**I know this is relatively short but I had to get the main idea in. And who is at the wrong here: Dr. Aiken for offering Chris a drink or Chris giving in and taking the shots? Hmm…**

**Next chapter: Denise waits in her room for Chris to come back. The moment Chris walks in she notices the difference. What state is Chris in? Keep reading!**


	9. The Last Straw

"God where is he?" Denise cursed as she looked at the time again.

Dr. Sharia and Chris had an appointment for 10:15. She knew that Aiken would most likely be late for Chris's appointment with him at 10. But it was almost noon now. She had another appointment at 12:30. Chris had to get here fast. Denise drummed her fingers on her desk as she peered at the clock once more. She moved her hand to her phone, tempted to call Aiken's office.

"Aah! Denise!" A very loud voice called to her.

Denise looked up to see Chris coming through the door. He slammed the door and laughed as it made a very loud noise. Chris stood in the doorway opening and slamming the door for a while. Denise stared at him confused. What the hell was going on with Chris?

"Chris!" Denise shouted at him.

Chris pulled the door opened and looked at Denise. He smiled as he staggered over to the chair and fell right into. Chris erupted into a fit of laughs which lasted for at least five minutes.

"Chris are you okay?" Denise asked worried.

"I'm just peachy keen Ms. Denise!" Chris told her.

"Did you get any sleep last night? You seem a little…crazy." Denise said with precaution.

"I'm okay! The question is if you are okay!" Chris yelled.

"I'm just fine…Chris why are you acting like this?" Denise asked.

"I had a nice talk with Aiken today." Chris said rolling his head her direction.

"That's nice Chris." Denise told him.

"He told me things about you." Chris said narrowing his eyes.

Denise cocked her head to the side as she raised her eyebrows. Aiken would never say anything to Chris about her. He was nasty, but not that nasty.

"What are you saying Chris? You're not making sense." Denise told him.

Chris got up and put both his hands on her desk. He stood up and leaned into her. Denise leaned back a little, but Chris just leaned in closer.

"You were just like me Denise." Chris told her.

One whiff of his breath caused Denise to stand up and push her chair back. Denise gripped the table so hard her knuckles were turning white. Chris stayed hunched over the desk, but his eyes followed Denise.

"Aiken got you drunk." Denise told him through her clenched jaw.

"Yes! He did! And I felt great! Until he told me what you did!" Chris yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Denise yelled back.

"Oh yes you do! I wondered why you were so interested in my 'case.' Well now I know Ms. Denise! And I'm gonna tell you what I know!" Chris yelled pointing at her.

Denise stared at Chris angrily. Despite how brave and angry she was acting, she was terrified. What did Aiken know? And what did Chris know now? Denise pushed back to the window and leaned against it.

"I'm waiting." She spat out bitterly.

"Besides your little drug problem, you were just like me! When you hooked up with Aiken you begged him for sex every single day! If you couldn't get it from him you got it from someone else! Oh and let's not get started on your drinking! Seven to eight drinks a day?! You were an alcoholic!" Chris pointed out.

Denise closed her eyes and bit her lip. Aiken had told him everything about her dark past. She let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes.

"That was my past Chris…" Denise tried to reason with him.

"You know what's funny though? YOU'RE STILL LIKE THAT!" Chris yelled as he knocked one of her picture frames to the floor.

"That's bullshit!" Denise yelled, quickly defending herself.

"Oh really! So the late night calls to Aiken talking about how lonely you are is all bullshit?! Or the hidden bottles of liquor in your cabinets and shot glasses are all bullshit too?! You're trying to fix your mistakes through mine!" Chris yelled.

"They use to be my mistakes Chris! I was like that! Until I met you Chris! You were messed up and I told myself I could never be like that! I felt like we had a connection going through the same thing! I'm fixing my mistakes right along with yours Chris! You made me realize something about myself!" Denise yelled back.

"If I could interrupt this little yelling match for one second." Someone's voice said from the doorway.

Denise took in a sharp breath as she heard that voice. Her eyes immediately went to the doorway.

It was the owner of Promises.

Instantly fear filled Denise's body. Had she heard everything? What all had she heard if she didn't? Chris's eyes froze in shock as he stared at Denise. Despite being drunk he was sober enough to know what was going on.

"Ms. Banks." Denise addressed her boss.

"I'm going to have to talk to you Dr. Sharia. Tomorrow. My office. Three o'clock." Ms. Banks said before walking away.

Ms. Banks closed the door as Dr. Sharia hunched over her desk. Ms. Banks has heard everything. She was going to get fired for sure.

"Denise…" Chris whispered.

"Go…away..." Denise told him.

"But I…" Chris started to say before Denise cut him off.

"I said GO AWAY!" Denise yelled as she looked up at him.

Tears started to pool in her eyes as she stared at Chris with anger. Chris wanted to stay and argue with her, but he opened the door to walk.

"You made me realize that I could love again Chris. I don't know how you did, but you did. But now…" Denise started to say before she broke down in tears.

Chris walked out of the door and shut it quietly. Denise's cries were muffled from behind the doors. There was a crowd of patients outside her door. Chris pushed past all of them to his room. She slammed his door room shut and leaned against the door. He looked at the bottle of Captain Morgan Dr. Aiken gave him. He twisted open the top and took a sip of it.

He knew every single drop of that rum would be gone by the end of the night.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry for such the late update! School, work and gymnastics has taken over my lifee! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Very early in the morning Chris receives a call from Mr. McMahon. What about? Keep reading!**


	10. It's Almost Over

"_Chris…Chris wake up." A woman called to Chris._

_Chris opened his eyes slowly to see Denise standing at the edge of his bed. Chris squinted so he could try to see Denise a little better in the dark. Despite his room being pitch black, the moon seemed to cast a silver glow on Denise. Denise smiled as she slowly to his side of the bed. Chris shook his head confused. What was going on? Denise sat on a free space of bed and smiled again._

"_Don't be so confused Chris. It's okay." Denise assured him as she rested her hand on top of his._

"_Wha…what's going on?" Chris asked._

"_Everything is gonna be okay." Denise told him with a smile._

"_But…what you said back in your office…what happened today…" Chris started to say before Denise placed her hand over his mouth._

"_None of that matters right now." She told him._

_Chris took a side glance at the clock on the table next to him to check the time. The clock read 4:45 in the morning. Why was Denise in his room so early? Denise laughed as she slowly lifted her hand off his mouth._

"_Don't look so confused Chris. It's all very simple." Denise told him, running her fingers through his hair._

"_Please fill me in cause I have no idea what's going on…" Chris said, getting sleepy again._

_Denise smirked as she leaned in ever so slowly toward Chris. Soon she was inches from his face. In an instant she pressed her lips against his ever so lightly, which had Chris hungry for more. Chris pulled her down toward him and intensified his kiss. Denise trailed her lips from his lips to his neck._

"_I love you Chris." Denise told him before moving her lips back._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

'_No chance! That's whatcha got!'_

Chris snapped his eyes open and shot up in bed. Was that a dream? Or did it really happen? Chris quickly checked the time. It was 4:45. It must have been a dream. It took Chris a while to process that his phone was ringing. And a certain set ringtone meant that only one person could be calling him at this hour. Chris groaned as he grabbed his phone off the table and flipped it open.

"Yes Vince." Chris answered groggily.

"You sound so happy to hear from me." Vince told him.

"It's 4:45 in the morning. I'm not happy to hear anyone's voice." Chris informed him.

"Well after what I tell you your gonna be overjoyed." Vince told him.

"Huh?" Chris asked confused.

"I called the head of Promises this morning and talked to your doctors. You've had amazing progress. So as of tomorrow you're no longer in the program at Promises. And next week you'll be back in the ring." Vince told Chris proudly.

Chris suddenly became alert. He was gonna leave Promises? So soon? And he was gonna be in the ring that soon? Chris let out a deep breath as he swung his legs over his bed.

"You still with me Chris?" Vince asked concerned.

"Yeah. Kinda." Chris told him as he closed his eyes.

"I know this seems sudden, but I need you back as soon as possible. A taxi is gonna pick you up around five today and it'll take you to the airport. There will be a ticket waiting for you. Your gonna fly to Connecticut so we can talk about your stay at Promises. Sound good?" Vince informed him.

"I…guess…" Chris told Vince.

"Good. See you later. Now get some sleep." Vince demanded before hanging up.

Chris slowly shut his phone before holding it in his hand. He was leaving Promises later today. Did Denise know? There was no way Chris could get any sleep. Chris looked over at his half empty Captain Morgan bottle. He took the bottle and held it up to the moonlight. He then walked over to his window and opened it. A cool night breeze came into the room calming him down. Chris threw the bottle of Captain Morgan outside and watched it roll away from him. He left the window open as he laid back down on his bed.

Did Denise know he was leaving? Vince said he talked to his doctors. So she must know that he was leaving. He hoped that Denise wouldn't get into trouble for what he did. Maybe he could talk to the head of Promises before Denise did later today. Chris sighed as he stared up at his ceiling. He didn't expect to leave so soon. Chris closed his eyes as he remembered his dream. The sound of Denise's voice, the feeling of her lips against his. It was too much for him to handle. Usually something like this wouldn't worry him that much, but this was different.

This was love.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry for the lack of update-ness! But please review!**

**Next chapter: Even though Chris got little sleep, he decides to talk to Ms. Banks about Denise's situation before Denise does. What will he say? And will it persuade Ms. Banks enough to let Denise off the hook? Keep reading!**


	11. Last Chance

**A/N: Uhm…wow. I feel bad for lack of update. So ima do my hardest on this chapter!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

His alarm was the first thing to wake him up again.

Chris groaned as he slammed his hand down on the snooze button. He didn't even want to leave his bed today. Chris slowly sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. His hair was beyond greasy and he needed to shower ASAP. He swung his legs over his bed and squeezed his eyes shut. Today was his last day at Promises. After today he would be clean and let back out into the world of wrestling. Was he even ready? What if he went back to his old ways? Chris shuffled to the shower and let the hot water pour over him for a while. He needed to collect his thoughts.

What could he do to give Denise the chance to stay? He was never good with words when talking to someone higher above him. Even uttering a word to Dr. Atkins would result in another drunken day. And Denise probably didn't even want to see him right now. He was only down to one person.

Denise's boss, Ms. Banks.

Chris shampooed his hair and washed up before turning off the water seconds before his ten minute mark. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Did he really care about his appearance any more? Chris ran a towel over his hair and looked at it. It wasn't really that messed up and no hairs were out of place. He decided to let it air dry as he brushed his teeth and cleaned up. He out on a pair of light jeans with a black 'Save Us Y2J' shirt. When he walked out of his room Tasha, the same nurse who greeted him his first day, was removing the sheets and blankets from his bed.

"Good morning Mr. Irvine!" Tasha greeted him.

"Good morning my ass…" Chris uttered under his breath as he packed a few more things in his bag.

"Aren't you happy to be leaving? You're gonna be back in the ring! Must be exciting right?" Tasha asked.

"I would think so." Chris replied.

"Is something on your mind Mr. Irvine? Do you think you're ready to leave?" Tasha asked concerned.

"I don't know. I guess…wait why the hell am I opening up to a life size Barbie?" Chris questioned as he grabbed his bag.

Chris looked at Tasha and saw she looked hurt. She folded Chris's blankets and put them in the cart the brought along. Chris sighed as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks." Chris said before he walked out.

As he walked out he looked over his shoulder to see Tasha frozen to the spot where Chris hugged her. She smelt her shirt and noticed it smelt just like Chris. She squealed and had to lean against the cart in order not to fall over. Chris smirked as he walked away from his room.

"Yep. Still got it." Chris reassured himself as he walked down the hall.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Yes I know we're going to have to hire someone else to take Denise's place…" Ms. Banks told her co-partner over the phone.

"Do you have any idea how long that might take? There's not a lot of good therapists out there." Her partner told her.

"I'm aware of that but what Denise has done is unacceptable…" Ms. Banks said before trailing off when she noticed someone was in the doorway.

"Can I come in a second?" Chris asked from the doorway.

"John? Let me call you back." Ms. Banks said before hanging up the phone.

Chris smirked as he set his bag down by the door. He pulled the chair out and sat down in it. Ms. Banks folded her hands across her desk and leaned back.

"I'm surprised you haven't called for an earlier cab yet Chris." Ms. Banks told Chris.

"I'm in no hurry to leave." Chris told her.

"Hmm. What brings you here Chris? I'm going to assume it's about Denise and I'll also assume that I'm right." Ms. Banks said laying out the situation.

"You assumed right Ms. Banks…may I call you Jane? It is your first name right?" Chris asked looking at the name on her desk.

"Seeing as how this is our last confrontation, sure. Why not?" Jane said taking her name plate back.

"So Jane. Getting to the point, you really shouldn't fire Denise." Chris said flat out.

"Really? And why is that so?" Jane questioned.

"Cause she's your best damn worker in this whole place, and you know it. I know that you know that you really don't want to fire her. Cause if you do, you may lose business and patients." Chris said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, Denise is a good worker. But we have many other people who are just as equally good and I'm sure we could find someone with the same amount of expertise as Denise. Is that all you wanted to say Chris? I have a meeting with Denise and things to do." Jane said harshly.

"Well isn't someone a little pushy today." Chris pointed out.

"Because I know that's not the real reason why you're here. Tell me the truth Chris. Why should Denise stay?" Jane asked.

Chris sighed as he cracked his neck. Jane crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer from Chris. He was already wasting her time this morning and she didn't want any more wasted.

"I love her Ms. Banks. And I really care about her. I've never felt this way toward any other woman I've been with. And I've been with a lot Ms. Banks. This is her life. She lives to come here every day and help people battle their addictions, all the while battling her own. If you let her go, you'll crush her. Don't do this because I care about her more then anything in the world and would do anything for her to keep this job. Keep her because she has a real passion for Promises. She has a passion for helping people, including herself. I mean, come on. She's gotta be good if she can handle me." Chris told Jane smiling.

Jane's eyes grew wide and she bit her tongue in amazement. She really had judged Chris by his looks. She never knew he could ever get that deep with anyone. She straightened her jacket out and cleared her throat.

"Thank you Chris. That'll be all." Jane excused him as she straightened out papers.

Jane looked up to see Chris getting up, but he froze when he saw Denise in the doorway. Denise looked past him and to Jane. Chris closed his eyes as he got up and grabbed his bag. Denise moved to one side to let him through the doorway. Without looking at each other, Chris passed through the doorway and out of the room. Denise let out a breath and looked at Jane once more.

"So you wanted to see me." Denise stated.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Woo chapter! Once again, sorry for such the late update! I feel super horrible. But pleaseee review!**

**Next chapter: Jane tells Denise her final decision. Did it change since she spoke to Chris? Keep reading!**


	12. Final Answer

"Please sit Denise, if you will." Ms. Banks instructed Denise.

Denise sat down slowly in the chair across from her boss. The faint smell of Chris's cologne still lingered by the chair. Denise closed her eyes as she tried not to think about him. He'd be gone by the end of the day anyway. She wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Ms. Banks moved some papers to the side of her desk and faced Denise.

"I'm faced with a difficult decision Denise." Ms. Banks stated.

"Yes, I know. But if you could let me explain…" Denise tried to say before being cut off.

"I think I've heard enough about your sob story Denise." Ms. Banks said coldly.

Denise bit her lip and looked down at her lap. So far things weren't going too well. Ms. Banks cleared her throat and Denise looked up.

"Now let me get this straight. You were a drug user, an alcoholic and a sex addict. And your whole time here at Promises you engaged in those kinds of activities?" Ms. Banks questioned.

"Yes." Denise replied quietly.

"And you were also involved with one of our own staff Dr. Aiken, correct?" Ms. Banks asked.

"Yes." Denise answered.

Ms. Banks sighed as she shook her head. This was going to be a lot harder then she thought. Denise really was a good worker and she cared about her patients. But how could she keep a person who was here to help people but all the while she couldn't help herself?

"I have two things to say to you Denise." Ms. Banks told Denise.

"Okay." Denise said quietly.

"First, all you have done during your stay here at Promises has disgusted me. Eight drinks a day? Hidden liquor bottles? Smoking in your own office? Not to mention being romantically involved with Dr. Aiken in his office. I have never seen a case quite like this from any of our patients or staff, and I've seen some bad ones. What you have done is a disgrace to everything Promises stands for. We are here to help people battle their demons and overcome these addictions. All the while you just couldn't seem to help yourself. Did you ever think about taking your own advice Denise? Or did you think that you just didn't need it?" Ms. Banks stated, never looking away from Denise.  
Denise squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath. This had to be the beginning of the end. She never heard Ms. Banks be so harsh to anyone around here. All she could do was prepare for the worst.

"But…when Mr. Irvine paid me a visit this morning, it shed new light on this whole thing." Ms. Banks started to say.

Denise's head shot up at the sound of Chris's voice. What did he need to talk to Ms. Banks about? Is that why he was in here before she arrived?

"Mr. Irvine informed me of your 'good side.' He told me that you have a passion for helping people out and live to cure people. He told me that you live for this job and you would be crushed if I dare to fire you. He also thinks that you're my best worker here. And I do agree with him. You're the best damn doctor here and you always work the hardest. You don't work for the money or the glory. Just the satisfaction in knowing that you helped change someone's life. He also told me something else…" Ms. Banks trailed off.

"Yes?" Denise asked.

"I think I'll leave that for him to tell you. Denise, I have made my decision." Ms. Banks stated.

Denise held her breath as she sat up straight. She sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for her final verdict. Ms. Banks pulled out Denise's file and resume and pushed it toward her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Sharia, but I have no choice but ask you to relinquish your position on my staff and leave Promises." Ms. Banks said, stating her final decision.

Denise fell back into her chair shocked. Even though she could see it coming, how could she be so shocked? Could she move on from not stepping into Promises every morning? She was no longer able to help people battle their addictions. Ms. Banks spotted the sadness in Denise's expression and couldn't help but feel bad herself.

"You were a hell of a doctor Denise. But I can't have someone with your history part of my staff. Please go to your office and pack up your things. Your name is already taken off your door and all your patients have been turned over to Dr. Aiken. I wish you the best in your future endeavors." Ms. Banks told Denise.

Ms. Banks stood up and walked over to the door. She opened the door, signaling to Denise that she had to leave. Denise grabbed her folder off the desk and stood up. This would be one of her last time walking in the hallways of Promises. She walked toward the door and faced her ex-boss.

"Thank you for the opportunity." Denise spat out, choking back her tears.

Without another word, Denise walked past Ms. Banks and down the hall to her room. Ms Banks walked back into her office and closed the door. How in the world could she replace someone like Denise?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Despite Chris's efforts, it wasn't enough for Denise to keep her job. Where to go from here? Please review!**

**Next chapter: Chris finds out that Denise was fired and talks to her one last time before he leaves. What does he have to say? Keep reading!**


	13. Here Comes Goodbye

"You're sending _who _to come pick me up?" Chris asked angrily over the phone.

"Look no one else can come get you besides Candice and Kelly. Just resist temptation." Vince stated plainly.

"Yes because that worked out so well for me in the past…"Chris ranted.

"Don't get snippy with me Chris. Be thankful that you're leaving early. I'll be seeing you tomorrow in Stanford in my office to re-negotiate a new contract for you. Ten in the morning, okay?" Vince reminded Chris.

"Yeah. Got it." Chris replied with a sigh.

Chris hung up on his boss and shoved his phone in his pocket. He didn't mind Kelly so much anymore. She had been supportive of him ever since he entered rehab. Candice on the other hand wasn't the best supporter. She was as tempting as she use to be. He'd have to work hard to resist her.

"Can you believe it. By tomorrow Denise is gonna be gone. It won't be the same." A nurse gossiped to one of her co-workers.

"What did she even do to get fired like that?" One of the nurses asked.

"You don't wanna know." The other nurse said with a wink.

"WHAT?!" Chris shouted.

The two nurses turned around to face Chris. He let his bags drop to the ground next to him. Denise did get fired. Did Ms. Banks even consider what Chris said? One of the nurses grabbed Chris's arm and led him to a bench.

"Please sit down Mr. Irvine. Take deep breaths." The nurse instructed.

"She can't be gone. No. She can't be going. It's not right. Its…it's…." Chris trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"Janet, get him some water." The nurse told her friend.

"I gotta go see her." Chris said, pushing past the nurse.

Chris burst back through the Promises doors in pursuit to Denise's office. He couldn't leave without talking to her one last time. But how could she have been fired? What was she going to do now? Chris ran down the hallways to Denise's office. His breath got heavier the faster he ran. Chris approached her hallway to see that her door was open. Chris sprinted down the hallway and took a sharp turn into her office. He ran his side into the edge of her desk. Chris bent over in pain as he clutched his side. Someone tapped him on his left shoulder. Chris looked back to see Denise holding a Tylenol and a glass of water.

"Take it." She ordered.

Chris took the medicine out of her hand and swallowed it dry. He waved the glass of water away. Denise set the glass on the desk and continued to pack things in a box. She lingered on a certain picture for a while. A small smile appeared on her face.

"My first picture here. Jane was talking through the whole picture about how excited she was to finally have a woman therapist in the building. Aiken was…well he was Aiken. And the person who took the picture? Your perky little nurse. God she was such a ditz." Denise reminisced.

"She still is." Chris added.

Denise let out a giggle and set the picture in the box. She cleared off the rest of her desk and looked around the room. She opened her cabinet and pulled out a black garbage bag.

"I believe that this is yours." Denise stated as she put it in front of him.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Everything we confiscated your first day here." She told him.

"Why are you giving me everything back?" Chris asked confused.

"At the end of every one of my patients time here I give them back all their past addictions. I give them the choice on what to do with them. Either they can toss them out and leave them in the past for good, or they can go back to what they once relied on." Denise explained.

"Aren't you afraid that I'll turn back to all these things? My drinking? My drugs? Endless one night stands?" Chris stated.

"Of course I am Chris. I'm worried for you. But if your as strong as you have me believing, you'll be able to throw all this out." Denise told him.

"I'm only this strong because you made me this strong." Chris admitted.

"I didn't make you into anything Chris. I just helped you." Denise told him.

"If it wasn't for you Denise I'd be sitting in Aiken's office taking shots of Jack Daniels. So yes, you made me strong." Chris told her.

"Is there anything else you need to say to me Chris? Cause there's two bimbos waiting out by your luggage." Denise said while looking out the window.

Chris looked out to see Kelly and Candice attempting to move his suitcases into the cab. Candice's skirt was too short for her so she tried not to bend down so far to get things. Kelly tripped over one of his bags and fell into the grass. Chris laughed to himself as he shook his head. The girls hadn't changed a bit. He turned back to Denise and closed his eyes.

"Well, is there?" Denise asked once more.

Should he tell her how he felt? Could he tell her? He never had this kind of problem with a woman before. He use to always be able to tell a woman how he felt about anything. Why was this any harder?

"No…there isn't." Chris ended up saying.

Denise sighed as she picked up her box. That wasn't the answer that she was looking for. Now she knew that she would never get that answer out of him. Denise grabbed the box from the sides and started to walk out of her old office. She turned toward Chris and gave him a weak smile.

"Good luck Chris." Was all she managed to say.

Denise walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner. Chris smacked himself on the forehead and cursed out loud. Why couldn't he tell her how he truly felt? For all he knew it would be his last chance to ever see her again. Chris ran out of the room and raced down the hallway. He ran back outside to see Kelly stuffing the last of his bags in the back seat.

"Chris!" Candice called out to him.

Candice started to run toward him, making sure not to fall in her heels. Chris ignored her call and instead looked around for Denise. She must have come out this way if she was leaving. Candice's arms were instantly wrapped around him and the smell of Clinique Happy filled the air around him. His eyes closed as he started to get lost in her. Relapse was normal, right?

"Chris lets go." Kelly told him pulling at his arm.

Chris looked up to see Kelly standing next to him. He smiled at her as he started to walk toward the cab. Candice kept her arms wrapped around him as they all walked toward the cab. Kelly opened the passenger door and Chris stepped in. Candice tried going in after him to sit on his lap but Kelly pulled her into the back seat.

"Oh Chris we missed you! It's not the same backstage without you there." Candice said smiling sweetly.

"I missed wrestling too Candice." Chris replied.

"But did you miss me?" Candice asked, leaning in toward him.

"That's enough Candice." Kelly told her.

Candice huffed as she sat back in her seat. She folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window. Chris looked out of his to see Denise driving away in her car. He pressed his hand against the window and followed her car out of the parking lot. She took a sharp right turn and sped down the road. Chris closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He would just have to forget about her, that's all.

But it's not too easy to forget about an obsession.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Being on a Phantom high at 3:15 in the morning can do weird things to you. Mine has me wanting to write since I need to update anyways. So, please review!**

**LAST CHAPTER: We fast forward six months. How is Chris holding up since Promises? Keep reading!**


	14. Six Months Later: Personal Obsessions

**A/N: Well, here it is! The final chapter. It's been a long ride, and please forgive me for my lack of updating! I hope this last chapter makes up for it.**

****

**December 16, 2007-Mellon Arena**

**Chris POV**

"Mr. Irvine, you face Randy Orton tonight for his WWE Championship. How do you think you compare to him?" A WWE reporter asked me.

I continued to rub baby oil on the upper half of my body as I thought of an answer. How could I compare myself to Randy? I set the oil down on the table and walked into the bathroom to wash my hands off.

"You can't compare anyone to Randy Orton. He's in a category all his own. He's shaped the wrestling world his own way. What I will say is that I have more years of experience on him, so we'll see how that goes." I answered, drying off my hands.

"Do you think you can beat him?" The reporter asked.

"Hands down. Someone's gotta save the WWE Universe from him. Why not be me?" I asked the reporter.

The reporter laughed as he jotted a few notes down in his notebook. My match with Randy Orton was just an hour away, and a reporter was getting my last minute thoughts for the website. I pulled my cell phone out of my sweatpants pocket and checked to see if I had any messages.

Nope. Nothing from her again.

"Mr. Irvine, it's been six months since you entered a rehab facility for your addiction to drugs, alcohol, and sex. How have you been fairing since you got out?" The reporter asked.

I set my phone in my pocket and ran my fingers through my hair. I sat down on the arm of the sofa opposite from the reporter and smirked.

"I've been doing really well. I haven't slipped up and I've gotten my life back on track. I have a better relationship with my ex and our kids, and I've definitely improved in the ring. Sure, I miss drinking every now and then. But I know it's for the better that I stay away." I answered.

"Not even one drink? Not even a shot?" The reported asked, amazed.

"Nope. Not a one. I know if I take one sip, then it's all over." I told him.

"And who do you credit your successful recovery to at Promises?" The reporter asked.

I looked at the reporter and took a short breath in. Who did I credit my recovery too? Well, who else would I credit?

Denise.

She played hardball from the moment I met her. She never gave up on me, not even at my lowest moment. And all the while she was battling her own demons. Too bad it all blew up in her face in the end. I blame myself mostly for that.

I've tried calling her, sending her text messages, e-mails, letters. Anyway I could get in touch with her at all. Not once did I get a response from her. I just wished that I could hear her voice one last time, or see her words on a piece of paper or on my phone. I never stopped thinking about her starting from the day I met her that first day. And to kiss her again, oh those lips…

"Chris?" The reporter asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh. Sorry. I would definitely have to credit…" I started to say before I heard a knock on my door.

I looked up, and instantly my heart stopped beating. Time seemed to stand still as we locked eyes. She was wrapped up in a grey sweater and dark jeans. She smiled at me as I stood up off of the arm of the couch.

"Denise." I finished.

****

**Denise's POV**

"Hi." I managed to force out of my mouth.

Good lord, six months definitely did wonders to Chris. He was in top shape and seemed healthier then I remember him to be. He walked to the doorway and stood in front of me. He looked down into my eyes and took in a breath. My heart was going a million miles a minute as I stared into his. His blue eyes had always made me melt. He backed me up a little bit as he closed the door to his room.

"Oh Denise." He sighed, pulling me in for a hug.

His arms wrapped around me like a warm blanket. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. God, I had missed him so much. He called me and tried contacting me every way possible. I wanted to answer him, I really did.

But I tried to forget him.

I mean, he did get me fired from my job. He ruined my life, my reputation and my career. How could I forgive him for all he put me through?

It was the fact that I loved him.

And now here I was, six months later, in front of the man that I missed from the day I left. He eventually pulled away from me, but he kept his hands around my waist. I didn't mind, I missed every bit of this man.

"What are you doing here?" Chris finally asked.

"Shane McMahon contacted me about a month ago about WWE needing a new health specialist for the company. I guess some of the new guys are testing positive for certain drugs, and he wants me to help them out with cleaning them out. So I took the job." I explained to him.

"Denise that's great! What have you been up to?" Chris asked me.

"Well, I went home after Promises to stay with my mom and dad for a while. Then I moved to Georgia and worked at a group home till Shane called me. How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"I have my ways." Chris answered with a wink.

I laughed as I looked back up at Chris. His eyes sparkled in the light. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Chris? You're on in half an hour." Someone called.

Chris let out a breath and opened his eyes. He put his forehead to mine and licked his lips.

"I need to finish getting ready." He told me.

"I'll wait here for you." I told him.

"You sure? Your not gonna go driving off in a cab are you?" He asked.

I pulled him for what I meant to be a quick kiss. As I tried to pull away, he pulled my body into his and tightened his grip around me. I finally pulled away enough to let him go. He slowly let his hands fall from my waist and turned around to open his door.

"Hey Denise?" He asked, still facing the door.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I found a new obsession." He answered.

My heart sank a little. Oh boy, this could not be good. I closed my eyes and braced myself for what was to come.

"And what would that be Mr. Irvine?" I asked.

"You." He answered, looking back and smiling at me.

I opened my eyes and chuckled. He laughed as he walked back into his room. I leaned against the wall outside of his room and tilted my head back. Chris was always a charmer. I opened my eyes and bit my lip.

We both found an obsession that could work for us.

****

**THE ENDDD! And now, for the thank you's!**

**First, I want to thank each and every reader who took time to read my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Second, I want to thank the following people for the reviews: m-yaz, leighannieee, purplefeather21, Pinayprincesa, HardysExtremeLegacy, Alkira Sonoma, MJ Butterflies, StarSixtyNine (mi love!), CrystalxShip, ThrashMetalQueen, jeffhardyfan722, TJ Sparkles, stupidchicken05, Livin on the EDGE, Rhodes Princess, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Madonski and Madonna. I would have not had a story without your support and your reviews. I love you guys forever and a day!**

**There may be a one shot just kinda showing how the two are working out after Armageddon, I don't know. Still in the works. But there is still plenty of writing juices left in me. Thank you all SO MUCH again, and have a happy fourth!**


End file.
